


Getting to Know Lu

by SilverWolf7



Series: Guardians [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella finds out, Episode: Boo Normal, Gen, Guardian Angel Azrael (Lucifer TV), Guardian Angel Lucifer (Lucifer TV), Guardian Angels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Sibling fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Ella figures out that Lucifer knows Ray Ray and goes off to find out if it is true.  Next step?  Find out what Rae Rae truly is and if Lucifer can truly see her invisible friend while others can't.





	1. Getting in Touch

Something was different about Lucifer. 

Ella had noticed it the moment he had come in to listen to her chat on about the work in which she was doing that moment. Well, technically, it hadn’t been her work, so much as something she was looking up for fun, but it coincided with a case she was working on, so in a way she wasn’t lying.

Lucifer had stayed with her until she was ready to go home. The night had well and truly been by then, even though he had come to keep her company after 5 that afternoon. He had been attentive, listened to everything she said and seemed to enjoy the company.

The only thing she could think of was that he was finally deciding he had enough time being alone and was willing to finally try and become better friends with her. And what he was doing was so working for her, because she had never had someone be so attentive and genuinely willing to listen to her babble on about blood and wood and forensics.

But even that felt off, because she had done noting to make him act like this towards her, nor did she give any hint that she actually liked company and to chat while she worked after hours. Yet she had the idea that somehow he knew.

It wasn’t until the next day that she recalled seeing his face when she told him the name of her friend had been Ray Ray and was instantly awake from her half asleep state.

It had almost been like he knew the ghost. Or at least, knew who she was while she was alive.

And then the dumbest idea she had ever had popped into her head and she couldn’t resist trying to give it a go.

Ray Ray had said that she was going to probably be moving on once she got Ella staying in L.A. But she had said that before to her in her childhood and the ghost always tended to come back on the odd rare occurrence, like yesterday.

She wanted to get Ray Ray and Lucifer in the same room together and see what happens.

She just needed to figure out how exactly to get that to happen. But first, she wanted to just check if Lucifer did actually know her. That one was easy enough. She got out her phone, saw Lucifer was online and left him a text.

Ella – Hey! You know Ray Ray?  
Lucifer – Actually, it’s spelt Rae Rae and yes.  
Ella – How!?  
Lucifer – She’s my little sister.  
Ella – Oh! I’m sorry...  
Lucifer – Don’t be. She’s a lying liar who lies.  
Ella - ??  
Lucifer – She’s one of MY sister’s Ms Lopez.  
Ella - ???  
Lucifer – I had a chat with her yesterday, since she deigned me finally fit to have a discussion with.  
Ella - !!!??  
Lucifer – She’s not a ghost. She just made herself visible to you.  
Ella - ...Wow. That is so unfair.   
Lucifer - Yes, I agree.   
Ella – No, I mean why would you say that to me?!  
Lucifer – Because it’s the truth.   
Lucifer – I don’t lie.  
Ella – Why would she do that?  
Lucifer – She was afraid of your reaction if you knew the truth.  
Ella – What is the truth?!  
Lucifer – I think that’s something you should talk to her about.  
Lucifer – Seriously, she can get scary when annoyed or angry.

And that was it, that was her in. Lucifer was telling her Ray Rae was still around town. And if she truly wasn’t a ghost, just invisible, and Lucifer can see her too...then maybe this would work to let her know if she truly was crazy, or if Lucifer was delusional.

Ella – You know what? That’s a good idea.  
Ella – But I haven’t exactly ever called her to me before.  
Ella – She just kind of shows up.  
Lucifer – Call out to her.   
Ella – I’ve tried that when I was a kid.  
Lucifer – Yes, well, she is really busy all the time.  
Lucifer – Call out and tell her to take a break with you.   
Lucifer - With any luck, she’ll show.  
Ella – I never thought of her as having a job before.  
Ella – Mainly because I thought she was dead.  
Lucifer – Well, she does work with the dead, so close enough.

Huh, if Rae Rae (she had to change how she thought that name now) actually did work with dead people, maybe that’s why she could get away with being a ghost. It still gave her no clue as to why she would be able to get in contact with Lucifer, because she was very invisible to everyone else.

She really needed to know, with the three of them in the same room, if Lucifer could see her when her invisibility power was on.

Ella – Huh, makes sense as to why she could pass off as being a ghost I guess.  
Ella – Well, got to get ready for work now.  
Ella – See you at the precinct?  
Lucifer – Sure! I just got up myself :)

With that, Ella stopped messaging her weird friend and set out to get ready for the day, plan already in her head.

Lucifer thought himself the devil, so maybe if she prayed, she would show up.

Well, it was worth a try.

If anything, at least she would be getting answers to some questions she had. But not all of them. Nothing in faith or belief left room for all the answers.

She’d stick her questions only to those two and their lives. They are who mattered to her after all.


	2. Guardian Angel Rae Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Rae Rae have a chat and Ella finds out the truth. She takes it incredibly well.

Guardian Angel Rae Rae

Right, Ella thought to herself, as she paced nervously in hr lab once the people looking for evidence in the morning for their cases left. Let’s get to this then.

Taking a deep breath and, using her mind instead of her mouth, prayed for Rae Rae. Rae Rae, think you want to do lunch? Morning rush hour is over and I don’t have much work to do right this moment and I’m bored. Please come keep me company.

A whooshing sound and what sounded suspiciously like wings flapping came from behind her. She whirled around and was surprised to see it had worked. Rae Rae was right there behind her. Frowning, huh, that was pretty much new when she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You talked to Lucifer didn’t you? I am going to smack him so hard over the head for telling you.”

Ella blinked at that. “Uh, telling me what? All he said was that you were his sister. And that he can see you too.”

Rae Rae blinked at her through her glasses and sighed, relaxing a bit. “That’s it?”

Ella nodded happily, before moving out of the room, intent on getting to the break room, for some food. “Lucifer’s not in right now, or at least he wasn’t last time I checked, so no bumping into him,” she stated as they moved into an emptier than normal bullpen. It always felt emptier when Lucifer wasn’t in. He had such huge presence to him, it seemed to almost fill the station whenever he was there. 

So, she felt it safe to venture out and get some lunch, before getting back to the forensics before the afternoon rush hour started.

She was still trying to figure out why it was called a rush hour, when it tended to last more than just the one. Sometimes she could barely get anything done during the day because everyone needed their work stat.

The break room was clear of other people thankfully and she made her way to the fridge. Dan’s new pudding mix was there, nestled with his name scrawled all over it and a spoon resting on top. She noticed that the extra snack he bought was gone, which made her grin. 

She reached in for her ham salad sandwich she had made that morning. She sat down at the table and ate quietly, while Rae Rae watched.

It was awkward, but an awkward she got used to when she was a kid. Still, it had been a while since she’d had someone watch her eat like this. She ate half and nudged the other half over to her silent invisible friend.

“So, what exactly are you? Lucifer is pretty adamant you’re not actually a ghost, but invisible. That you are showing yourself to me and only me. So, what’s the deal?”

Rae Rae sighed loudly. “I knew he’d ruin things. Fine. The truth? I am your Guardian Angel. But I’m so busy all the time and I didn’t want you to be alone and without a Guardian, since you’re used to it. So I might have...nudged you here when I heard Lucifer was here to stay.”

Ella blinked, because she really hadn’t expected that she’d actually outright tell her that. “Huh. Okay, but why Lucifer?”

Rae Rae looked at her like she had said something stupid. “He’s my brother. And he’s kind of pissed off at me, since I didn’t take any time off to go and say hello while he was stuck in Hell. I meant to, I really did, but...I just kept putting it off and he thinks I hate him. But I did go talk to him last night and told him about this, so I guess it fair I tell you too.”

Ella held up her hand. “Right, so, Lucifer is actually the Devil.”

Rae Rae nodded happily and, to Ella’s astonishment, picked at the sandwich. Well, that did mean she was solid. Rae Rae had always been careful to not touch anything around her before...well, for the most part.

“Huh. Okay, and why did you nudge me here then?”

“I told you, I didn’t want you to be alone, or go back to a family that uses you. You deserve to be happy and it’s a Guardian’s job to make that happen.”

“So, what? You sent me here, because I’d be happy?”

Rae Rae nodded again, before rubbing her eyes. “Lucifer has a habit of hating being manipulated because of Dad. Which makes sense, so when I spoke to him last night, he thought I had done it for him. And that’s true, but not the whole truth. I did it for you. He just happened to be a part of the reason why I chose here and not somewhere else to nudge you to.”

Ella blinked and thought of that. She remembered how attentive and nice and caring Lucifer had been last night and it suddenly just clicked. “You made Lucifer my Guardian Angel?!”

Rae Rae frowned and shrugged. “Not totally. He’s only got you part time. I’m you’re Guardian. But...he needs someone just as much as you do. I don’t want either of you to be lonely, even if it is for just a little while. So when I am not here, he will be. He’s already accepted the role.”

Ella nodded. “Yeah, I noticed that. Last night, he came in after hours and kept me company. I just yammered on like I do about the differences of blood on real and fake wood. He must have been bored out of his mind, but he still stayed and listened and smiled along.”

“Did he say he was bored or uninterested?”

Ella thought back and shook her head. “No, he said he didn’t mind and he found it interesting.”

“Then he found it interesting and he didn’t mind. Lucifer doesn’t lie. He can bend the truth but if he states something that plainly, it’s true. And it would be so him to find that stuff interesting. The two of you are a lot alike, actually, which is why I wanted you to meet him. I didn’t plan on the two of you actually getting close, that was all you and him. But it is good to see the two of you getting along so well. It’s the reason I decided to let him have you part time. Guardians tend to be territorial.”

Ella held up a finger and grinned. “Wait, so does this mean I technically have two Guardian Angels watching over me?”

Rae Rae opened her mouth, closed it again and closed her eyes. “Wow, this is a mess. Yes, technically. But only because I allow it.”

Ella nodded before she frowned. “Wait, why did you become my Guardian Angel? How did it happen?”

Rae Rae sighed and pushed up her glasses. “The one thing angels can choose is their human charges. I never had a charge before you. No one jumped out at me. And then there was you. You were so young, but so strong! You lived out of plain single minded determination to live. You were meant to die in that car crash. Only the very strong tend to survive their deaths and another path open up for them that would otherwise be closed off. I very rarely get false alarms, and to get one so young? It was unheard of. I chose you that night, because you fascinated me. But...I didn’t know if you were able to accept me or not, so I may have made up a story about being a ghost... Sorry.”

Ella waved her hand, trying to take it all in. No matter what, people would have thought her crazy talking to thin air. In the end, when it came to Rae Rae it didn’t matter what she was, her life would have ended up the same.

Except she would probably have tried to spend more time with her. She now kind of felt slightly guilty that she hadn’t gotten Rae Rae out for breaks from her job more often.

Her job, working with the...

“Oh, wow. You’re Azrael!”

And her Guardian Angel smiled widely at her and nodded. “Yes, Angel of Death. Hello, Ella. Nice to finally truly meet you.”

And that was it, she didn’t care if she looked like a crazy woman, she needed to know if Rae Rae was solid or not. She reached over and hugged the angel in front of her, almost pulling both of them out of the seats they were on. She let go and punched her on the arm.

“Next time tell me things like this! I’ve spent half my life thinking I was going insane!”

Rae Rae nodded her head slowly. “I’ll remember that if this ever happens again.

The words hit Ella with their meaning. She hadn’t really thought much on it before, but now it was being shoved in her face. Everything she had believed was true. And that was good but...it was a bit much to take in all at once. Ella let her breath out slowly. “Okay, I need to think. Alone. By myself. This is enough talking for today so I can wrap my brain around it.”

Rae Rae nodded fast and short. “That makes sense. It’s a bit hard having the truth just dumped on you like this. Just...its unlikely Lucifer will leave you alone if he finds you here. He’s never had a charge either and it is very new to him. He’s also a stubborn ass.”

And that made Ella laugh. “Oh yeah, got that. Thanks though, for just...being there, even when I didn’t want you to be. For helping me choose a life I am truly happy with. And don’t forget to come visit me when you remember to and you’re not full on busy.”

“I can make time for at least an hour once a day, or could spend a whole day with you once a week. But I will need to go back to work afterwards. I have to have the most insanely busy job of any angel out there. Do you have any idea how many times I have to go back to pick up other souls? A lot. For every second. And when I forget one, or if there is a lot in different places all at once...well, that’s where ghosts come from.”

Ella nodded and gave her anther hug, this one a lot less hard than the last. “Okay, well, you can get back to it then. I’ll have a talk with Lucifer and make sure he knows he doesn’t need to hide this from me.”

This time Rae Rae returned the hug and smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re accepting him. Most people...don’t.”

Ella nodded. “Yeah, well, my version of the devil actually fits Lucifer to a T, so it doesn’t really bother me as much as it might if I was someone that just took people by their word and not my own opinion. Have fun with the dead souls.”

“Have fun playing with blood.”

Ella grinned. “Always.”

And with that Rae Rae, Azrael, was gone in a flurry of off white feathers.

Ella wondered what Lucifer’s wings looked like.

She found herself excited to find out.


	3. Guardian Devil Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Lucifer talk feelings once he gets back to the station and Chloe goes to get Trixie from school.

Chloe and Lucifer didn’t get back until it was almost 3 in the afternoon, which was the time they generally stopped the police work for the day. Chloe had a child to get home from school and look after, while Lucifer had a club to run during his nights. The time just fit both their schedules better than getting off at 5.

So, she was kind of surprised they come back at all, instead of just taking the 15 minutes they had left off and doing their own thing. 

And then Lucifer looked up, almost as if he could sense her and grinned widely at her. “Miss Lopez, just the Forensic Scientist we need right now.”

Chloe looked around and spotted her and waved her over, a frown on her face. “Lucifer’s right. You’re the best and we need the best for this. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Lucifer didn’t seem to be listening to Chloe at all, his gaze almost laser-like in its focus on her. “It’s easy, really. The Detective just won’t listen to reason.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, and Ella grinned at the two bickering. It was just so...normal. One thing was sure, since the lunch time revelation, Lucifer hadn’t changed one bit towards anyone. He must know she had talked to Rae Rae earlier too.

“So, what’s the problem?” she asked, looking to Chloe, who seemed to think things were hard.

“It just doesn’t make sense! You’ll have to check the site itself out tomorrow, because time is up today and Lucifer left his car here as we took mine...”

Lucifer grinned widely at Chloe and shrugged. “Well, I wasn’t going to go pick up your spawn with you. And it is doable and easy.”

Chloe groaned and shook her head. “But not in the realm of reality, Lucifer. Let it go.”

He shrugged and nodded at her. “Okay, this is me letting it go. I’ll fill Miss Lopez on what it is while you go collect your child from the Hell you people call school.”

Ella laughed at that one because for some, truer words couldn’t be spoken. And no one would know more about Hell than the Devil. Well, except maybe Maze, who must be a demon. “Get out of here, Decker. I’m sure I’ll hear all about it by the time tomorrow has arrived. Or in five minutes considering how easy Lucifer thinks it is. Go get Trixie from school.”

Chloe glanced at her, eyes thankful, as she beat a hasty retreat out the door.

Ella and Lucifer fell into silence as soon as Chloe was gone. Lucifer shifted from one foot to the other, before sighing out loud. “So, we should probably take this to your lab...”

Ella nodded at that. “Oh yeah, this is definitely a lab discussion.”

Lucifer nodded and began the short walk to where the lab she spent the majority of her time was. Neither of them said a word on the walk, but that was okay. The silence was oddly comfortable.

“So!” she said out loud, as soon as the door was closed, locked and the blinds drawn. “Not method acting then?”

Lucifer grinned and shrugged. “I did keep telling you I wasn’t. It’s not my fault you didn’t believe me.”

Ella nodded at that. “I just don’t understand why you didn’t just show me, instead of tell me. You knew I’d believe you and that I wouldn’t really care. I told you on our first meeting that I thought you would be like....well, you.”

He smiled at her, a genuine move that lit up his dark eyes. It’s something she had never really seen before. “Yes, yes you did. I suppose I should apologise for that but divinity can sometimes drive people mad. It’s why I don’t go around flashing my wings or my face or my eyes or...well, any other thing that could prove me either the Devil or an angel.” 

Ella nodded, glad he was so open with her about it. He had always been pretty open about it. Because she had been told and had gotten a second’s peek at Rae Rae’s wings, but it was a barely there look. Not enough time to really truly see them in all their glory.

“It scares you, doesn’t it? That we could go mad if we see.”

He shudders and the smile slipped off his face. “I had to show Linda. I was...going through a rough time late last year. One of my brothers died. It was the first death in the family and it really shook me. She thought I was delusional and I didn’t have a fancy pair of wings to flash at her then. So I showed her my face. I thought I had broken her mind. Thankfully I just gave her a really huge scare. She went paranoid for a while too. But she came around in the end and was able to get back to helping me figure out the mess that is humans.”

She nodded at him, before reaching out to give him a hug. As usual, he stiffened in her arms, before he relaxed slightly to give her a friendly pat on the back. “Come on, Lucifer. I know you. You’re not just in it for the human stuff.”

He grimaced. “Okay, no, I have other problems. I also have never hidden that, but she mostly does help me to figure out emotions. There’s something about being on Earth to stay that kind of rubs off. Both me and Maze began to feel things like you do. Neither of us was used to it.”

Ella nodded at that. “Okay, so angels don’t feel like humans?”

Lucifer frowned at her, his head cocked slightly to one side. “I...don’t know? I was the only one in Hell and that kind of....well, it’s Hell. It changes a person. I mean I remember what I was like before my Fall, but...I can’t quite get the feeling to fit to the memory.”

“So you remember a happy memory but don’t actually feel the happiness?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Emotion doesn’t translate through memory unless it is bad.”

And that made Ella’s heart hurt. Lucifer was so conditioned to negative feelings, he forgot what it meant to feel happy. No wonder Rae Rae wanted her to keep him company. He needed all the happiness he could get and she was very personable, who was very upfront with her modes of comfort and making others happy.

“You must have so many bad memories...” she said more to herself than to him, but he grimaced and nodded anyway. 

“You could definitely say that. Did you know there is no music in Hell? All that time and the only time I heard anything close to music was opening a door to someone’s cell...and even then, only if it involved music.”

And Ella’s jaw dropped because Lucifer was a musician at heart. “I can’t imagine you not being able to play the piano...” she stated, before pulling him into another hug. This time he was too surprised at the beginning to go too stiff and he seemed to sink into it right after. She’d get him to be a hugger yet.

“Don’t worry; we can give you lots of good memories here on Earth.”

He chuckled at that, before squirming to let her know he wanted to be let go of. She obliged him, knowing she would push him further away if she kept hold. He looked down at her, a sad smile on his face. “Yeah, you already are.”

She frowned. “Then why so sad?”

He shrugged at her, looking away. “You all have such tiny lives, before Rae Rae comes and will drag you all off to Heaven. And then I will have to start over again.”

She nodded. “Yeah, starting over sucks, especially after your friends are all being left behind. Making new friends can be hard, but you’ll do it. I know you can. Just being you was enough for your friends now, even if none of them believe you’re the Devil but me...oh, and Linda, of course.”

He groaned. “Seriously, I think trying to find someone to replace her if I am not able to get it still when she’s gone is going to be so hard.”

Ella hummed her agreement with that. “But hey, now you have me too! And I can try and help. But enough about feelings, what is it that is so unbelievable to Chloe, but not to you on this case?”

Lucifer grinned. “She doesn’t believe in angels. The victim was stabbed, that is regular enough. What she doesn’t get is why the wound was half healed by the time he died. I found this on the site.”

With that said, Lucifer pulled out a long light blue feather, with a white tip. It seemed to glow slightly with power.

“Huh, angel feather. Nice.”

Lucifer nodded. “This is one of Raphael’s. He basically lives here on Earth and has for a long time. See, he gets human emotions because he has acclimated to them. He’s currently serving as a doctor of lungs. Lungs of all things. He must have seen the killer, because the wound was bad and he wasn’t able to heal it in time to save the poor man’s life.”

Ella nodded. “Okay, yeah, angelic healing of the wound, half closing it and making it less like a killer blow. So, I’m guessing we’re looking for your brother then?”

Lucifer shrugged. “He’ll show up in his own time. Or I will call him here tomorrow. Don’t tell the Detective I know he was there or she’ll blow a gasket.”

Ella laughed at that. “Oh yeah, she would so hit you for that one. Okay, promise. I will let you tell her he’s your brother though.”

He grinned and nodded happily at that one. “It would be a bit hard to hide that one.”

Ella frowned. “Wait, what does he look like?”

Lucifer shrugged. “He takes after Amenadiel. Tall and black, but more with my musculature. He isn’t a fighter like Amenadiel is. He’s a healer.”

Ella nodded. “Yeah, Raphael. I know he’s a healer. Does he look younger or older than you?”

“Oh, older. In his Forties older, not like old old.”

She snorted at that. “Good to get that cleared up. Okay. So, we’ll have to wait for him tomorrow.”

Lucifer nodded, before getting up and walking over to the door. “Umm, I’m going to go now. Big night at Lux. Got a Bachelor party tonight to prepare for.”

She nodded at that one and grinned. She could just imagine the shenanigans that would go on at a Bachelor or Bachelorette party thrown by Lucifer at his club. “Have fun!”

He grinned at her, and she knew that look in his eyes. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to be having fun the way he liked it tonight.

“Of course, Miss Lopez. You be good. No stealing cars or having unprotected sex. I wouldn’t be much good as a Guardian Devil now if you got knocked up by a one night stand now, would I?”

She laughed him out the door with a swift kick to his butt. Trust him to use lewdness to get his message across. 

He worried about her and wanted her to stay safe and well.

She also knew if Lucifer hadn’t had the party tonight at his club, she’d probably have him with her until she was ready to call it a day. Rae Rae was right. He was going to be clingy until he settled. She was determined to get as much of the clingy time as she could before it went away.

She liked this version of Lucifer.


	4. Sibling Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae Rae visits her brother later that night. Things don't go as planned for either of them and Lucifer loses his temper.

Sibling Meetup

The bachelor party was a huge success for both the club and the man off to marry his fiancée. Lucifer was also feeling pretty lucky as he took the best man up to his rooms to add even more fun to the party.

He was busy with his eyes closed and his mouth occupied with the other man’s by the door to the lift, when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

He froze, ending the kiss he was engaged in and turned his head to look at where he had heard the noise. He sucked in his breath. “Rae Rae, what are you doing here? I thought you made it pretty clear yesterday that you don’t really want to talk.”

“Hello to you too, Lu. I just wanted to see how you were doing after what happened with Ella.”

He glared at her. “Well, me and my lover here for the night seem to be doing really well. I don’t do family and he doesn’t do girls. Get lost. We can talk tomorrow.”

But it did seem that his opportunity for some great sex was gone. Best Man held up his hands at him. “Sorry, dude. You go talk with your sister. If you’re still up for it later, I’ll be down in the club.”

Sighing, Lucifer nodded and watched as his would be lover left. He turned to glare at his sister. “Well, thank you so much for that Azrael.”

Rae Rae walked closer to him, keeping herself on the opposite side of the piano. He could feel himself getting angry at her when she ran a hand over the keys. “Don’t do that, I just had it tuned.”

She sighed loudly at him, before taking her hand off his piano. “When did you stop being fun, Lucifer?”

He crossed his arms and glared at her. “Sometime last night after I heard more excuses coming out of your mouth about why you couldn’t be bothered taking five minutes out of your day to visit me yet can spend enough time with a human to become her Guardian. Makes me wonder if you’ve gotten yourself some help and you’re just not that interested in visiting with your brother. Even now, you’re more interested in Ella than me.”

Azrael’s jaw dropped at hearing his rant and it made him feel both proud and guilty. 

“You think I am here only to get gossip out of you on her?”

“Well, you’re the one who came in here interrupting my night and saying you’re here to get that information. Why change your tune now?”

Her brow furrowed and she walked towards him. “Really, Lu, what’s wrong?”

“You left! With no warning, with no way of me to follow you, and no way of knowing what the hell you were doing. After less than five minutes! Seems you’re still going to go with the same old excuse. Too busy. Always busy. Can’t stop working now, Lu. Well, you wanna know what? Fine! You’re so busy, and you’re so interested in Ella and your work, why did you bother even coming here in the first place?!”

Blinking at him, a frown formed on Rae Rae’s face, she crossed her arms. “You’re angry that I left last night? Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because it was the first time we talked in millennia and you decided halfway through a conversation, while my back was turned by the way, to fly off to parts unknown.”

“I thought you wanted me to leave!” she stated, her voice rising in volume to try and counter his shouting at her.

“If I wanted you gone I would have told you to get out! It’s not me that has lost sense of what is fun, Azrael, it’s you!” With that said, he stalked over to his bar and poured himself a drink. This time he wouldn’t even bother trying to pour one for her. She didn’t deserve it after abandoning him again last night.

That thought was what done it, really. Instead of putting the quickly emptied glass back on the counter, he let out a shout and threw it at the nearest wall.

“Why?! Why does everyone single one of you think it’s fine to play with me like this?! Let’s all mess with Lucifer, because he’s the evil one. He’s the one who destroys everything. He’s the one that deserves it. Well you want to know something? It hurts me more than anything Hell ever did. So congratulations, if that was your goal, you attained it.”

Azrael’s eyes got huge and round and tears began to form in them. It didn’t make him calm down like it might have when he was younger and she was following him around like a lost puppy. “No! You don’t get to do the puppy eyes or the crocodile tears. That shit won’t work on me now. Get out. I don’t want you in my home anymore.”

He had barely finished the sentence before she was gone in a flurry of feathers.

Just like that, the anger was gone and he had to grab hold of the bar counter to stay on his feet. That was not the way he wanted their second meeting to go. He needed them to be the great sibling duo that they used to be as children. But so much had happened to him. Being kicked out, living in Hell and being abandoned by everyone but creatures called demons who more worshipped him than cared for him.

Mazikeen had been different in that regard which is why he had taken her on as his second.

And now every time family dropped by, he ended up either yelling at them or killing them.

Amenadiel he hadn’t expected any better from, except maybe that time he had called him evil to his face. That one hurt. But Rae Rae he had always gotten along with, except when she was in one of her rare smiting moods, which generally left him wanting to be far away from her as possible.

Maybe...maybe she hadn’t been faking the tears? Well, it doesn’t matter now, he had already kicked her out.

It didn’t stop him being any less angry at her, or upset at himself. It certainly didn’t change the past, in which she could have visited him many, many times over the course of her work taking damned souls to hell.

“Why didn’t you just visit me, even once, Rae Rae...” he whispered to no one, before he turned and walked over to his bedroom.

If he was feeling good, he would have gone down and visited with the Best Man but he was not in the mood for sex now. Even great sex didn’t seem to be enough right now to cheer him up.

His second thought after that was to call Ella and let her know that he and Rae Rae were fighting and things might get awkward. One look at the time stopped him from reaching for his phone. It was way too early for that now.

So, he did his third thing. Drank a bottle of whiskey, crawled into bed and fell asleep feeling utterly miserable.

Hopefully the inevitable meeting with Raphael would not end with him losing his temper again...


End file.
